A backrest of a vehicle seat generally includes a plastic which may cover an airbag module integrated in the backrest. For example, DE 10 2005 044 012 A1 describes a vehicle seat with a seat part and with a backrest. A side airbag module is integrated into the backrest. The vehicle seat has a backrest shell as load-bearing element. The side airbag module is covered by a cover. Fittings pivotally support the backrest to the seat part. The fitting are attached to the backrest shell with adaptors. The adaptors, together with the airbag module, are covered by the cover on the vehicle seat side. The cover is partly connected to the adaptor and encloses the airbag module at least in sections. The cover has a predetermined breaking point which following a releasing airbag module breaks and enables moveable flap regions to fold about the cover.